


Умножь в нас веру

by Dakira



Category: Upgrade (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Эрон Кин низвергнут собственным творением.





	Умножь в нас веру

**Author's Note:**

> И сказали Апостолы Господу: умножь в нас веру (Лука 17:5).

Двигаться против течения.  
Смеяться в ответ на чужую наивность.  
Выбивать в тире десять из десяти и хранить простреленные мишени в отдельной комнате.

Бить ногами лежачего.  
Добивать раненого, не касаться протянутой руки, не улыбаться в ответ на ласку и комплименты, не стараться быть человечным.

Быть тем, чей каждый шаг контролируют.  
Каждую секунду опасаться удара в спину.  
Глотать слезы под шум воды в ванной и смотреть на осколок зеркала, зажатый в ладони. Дрогнет или не дрогнет рука?

_Не дрогнет, не дрогнет, не дрогнет._

Эрон путается в мыслях и эмоциях, перестает понимать, где правда, а где ложь. Почти не видит оттенки, почти не открывает глаза. Почти не ест. Почти не дышит.

Тихий смех вырывает из полубессознательного состояния, похожего на опиумный сон. По коже бегут мурашки, и резко становится холодно. Эрон дрожит, но страха нет. Нет отчаяния, нет боли, нет надежды. Он ждет исхода.

Прикосновение к щеке — ожидаемое и неожиданное.

Эрон тянется навстречу, льнет к горячим мозолистым пальцам, пытается представить, что если бы все пошло иначе. Что если бы все _было_ иначе. Проще, лучше, светлее. Чуть удачнее. Чуть спокойнее.

Что если бы пуля прошла сантиметром левее?

Что если бы нож не выпал из ослабевшей руки?

Эрон рвано выдыхает и опускается на постель. Теплая рука больше не путается в его волосах. Кровать не прогибается под чужим весом. Мягкий, чуть хрипловатый голос не пытается позвать его.

Эрон где-то здесь и одновременно нигде.

Потерянный, лишенный не свободы, но желания жить. Отчаявшийся и отчаянный.

Ослепший и глухой.

Эрон Кин, безымянный пленник собственного дома и живой мертвец.

— Спокойной ночи, Эрон.


End file.
